Unanimous
by Darkest Secret
Summary: Kaiya is a mysterious woman with a mysterious ability that nobody has ever seen before. But when she is pulled into the Akatsuki both by accident and on purpose, she has them wrapped around her little finger. That one person stands out though. OCxItachi
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NARUTO IS THE PROPERTY OF MASASHI KISHIMOTO!**

**Unanimous**

**Chapter 1**

'_Damn Sasuke is slow,'_ Kaiya thought as she pushed Naruto back into the hotel room before the huge shark-man could get to him. She slammed the door shut as Naruto turned back around. **"My, my,"** she said while shaking her head**, "the Akatsuki are quite grabby these days aren't they?"** Kisame turned his head to his partner and jerked it toward Kaiya. A silent exchange occurred between the two. This was unexpected. They had known about Jiraiya, had prepared for it, and he was safely out of the way… but this woman! They had no clue who she was. Itachi hadn't moved from his stationary spot, not since he arrived at the door. He only observed the female for a moment. She was average in height for a woman of around eighteen or nineteen; around his age. Dark haired and dark clothed, she looked like she could disappear into the shadows at anytime, regardless of her pale skin. And her eyes were different. They were like nothing he had ever seen; a deep blue with cat-like pupils that carried an animalistic rage deep inside. Though his vision had already begun to fail him, he could see that she was quite the good-looker.

**"You gonna sit there and stare me down or are we gonna get on with this?"** she asked, cracking her fingers and crouching into the strangest position they had ever seen. Kisame chuckled**. "Oi, Itachi, doesn't she seem a bit too eager to you?"** he said, turning back to the female. But she wasn't there anymore. Only a black wolf crouched there, baring its teeth. That's what her special technique was, though she was closely affiliated with water, she could shift into any animal she wanted, even dragons, which hadn't been seen for a few hundred years. **"Eager!"** it growled, though the voice was distinctly feminine. "**You just might get your ass handed to you on a silver platter!"** She didn't have time to fulfill her threat before Sasuke stepped into the hallway. Naruto poked his head out of the door. **"Get back in there!"** she growled as Itachi deflected Sasuke's chidori, blasting a hole in the building. **"Very inconspicuous,"** she said to the taller man of the duo. Oh what! Now she was holding a conversation with Kisame?

**"Seriously,"** he answered, without even a glance in her direction. They both watched the fight, which didn't appear to last long, and Naruto jumped out of the room in an attempt to help his teammate. _'Damn it,' _Kaiya thought. _'Can't this kid stay put for just _five _minutes! That's all I'm asking!'_ She leaped still in wolf form to shield Naruto from Kisame's swipe only to be shielded herself by a toad plated in armor. Battles sure did move quickly, especially in her mind. Especially when she fought an enemy such as Akatuski. Jiraiya's voice sounded from behind and Kaiya saw right through the mist. She mentally V-8 slapped herself in the head when she saw Jiraiya holding a woman slung over her shoulder, bragging that he was too good for Itachi's trickery. He looked ridiculous… as always. Her frown was clear, even on the face of a wolf. **"Jiraiya, shut up,"** she groaned. Naruto started to degrade him, and Kaiya was officially having the weirdest day of her life. Kisame laughed aloud and Kaiya immediately knew how this looked: Konoha shinobi were the dumbest of their breed. Definitely. And here Jiraiya was, calling Itachi a disgrace to all men. **"Ha! Like you have room to talk,"** Kaiya mumbled. Major stress mark moment. Sasuke had succeeded in regaining his footing, to which Kaiya was extremely surprised. He was probably going to go down again. She moved silently between the two Akatsuki members, padding down the hallway at a brisk trot, waiting to taunt Sasuke a little. She had to admit, she hated that kid. Sasuke was the epitome of snot-nosed, emo brats. While she was moving, she didn't go unnoticed. Itachi's gaze followed the blue-eyed canine all the way to her place halfway down the hall, where she turned back into a human and leaned against the wall. Her dark clothing remained in place, unruffled. And Sasuke took a running start.

**"You're gonna get hit, you're gonna get hit," **she said as he passed by. Itachi didn't seem to use much force to kick him into the back wall, in fact, he stayed relatively still. **"You got hit," **she called after him as he flew past in the opposite direction. And Kisame couldn't help but laugh. This girl was strange enough holding conversations with S-ranked missing-nin _and _taunting her own teammates. The shorter of the two Akatsuki trudged after his brother none too happily. He swept past Kaiya on the way to smack some much-needed sense into his little brother. He stopped in front of her for only a split-second and glanced in her direction. But she still heard his question. **"Who are you anyway?"** Kaiya smirked. She liked to keep her identity secret. **"Like I'd tell you," **she said as she slinked back a bit. Sasuke didn't want interference. And she wouldn't give it, although she did feel a bit of a twinge when Itachi went offensive. He was formidable, even though he didn't prefer hand-to-hand combat. And when Itachi sent Sasuke into a genjustsu, Naruto took off, followed by Kisame. And it was like Kaiya was being pulled along by an invisible string with them. She launched, transforming in mid-air, into Kisame's path, falling short of the Akatsuki member's improvised sword swipe. She was too fast and ended up at eye-level with him, blue eyes meeting white, and had her two inch long teeth embedded into his shoulder with black fur bristling. With the other immobilized, he balled up his other fist and hit the wolf just below the rib-cage, causing her to lose her grip on his shoulder. Her temporary winding gave him an opening, though she did end of tearing his shoulder again before the sword caught her under the jaw, which threw her up and back. She slid onto the floor with the start of a concusion and depleted chakra. Naruto was almost to Itachi when Jiraiya released his Gamaguchi Shibari, which shifted Kaiya's body back a bit as the fleshy membrane covered the floor, halfway swallowing her up. And she couldn't help but think, _'Couldn't he have done that a second earlier.'_ But she saw no more as her chakra, which oddly continued to deplete, dropped drastically, and she lost consciousness. At least she had harmed Kisame's dominant sword arm, which was still gushing blood. She hoped her wolf form had rabies…

Itachi released Sasuke, allowing him to sink back into the wall and turned his attention back to Jiraiya. He glanced down as his feet sunk into the fleshy floor, as were Kisame's. The petite form of the woman who had been a wolf a moment before sat untouched halfway submerged into the membrane. Both Akatsuki members pulled at the fleshy binding, snapping it easily, and Itachi reached for Kaiya, grabbing her by the arm and slinging her over his shoulder, beckoning to Kisame behind him. If Kisame told this story, and Kakuzu got a hold of it, he would probably want to rip her apart to examine her strange jutsus. Sasori might want in on it too. Besides, if there were others like her, they could pose a problem to the organization. A person was different from a cornered, threatened, and angry animal; and with the consciousness of two, there was no telling what havoc would ensue. Kisame was right behind him, pulling his sword along with him and slashing at the surging mass of flesh pursuing them. **"We're not going to make it at this rate!"** The disgusting sound that the wall made nearly muffled the statement. _'Like I'd let that happen,'_ Itachi thought, closing his eyes and preparing himself to use the one technique. The one that would save them. Amaterasu. And with it, he burned straight through the wall, freeing them to flee the scene.

**"Why did you bring her with us?" **Kisame asked skeptically as they raced through the trees. Silence. **"Oh, the silent treatment, eh?" **he chuckled. **"Itachi thinks that Akatsuki needs a more feminine touch. But we already have two."** Itachi glanced inquisitively in his partner's direction. **"Two?"** Kisame nodded. **"Konan," **he said, counting off on his fingers, **"and Deidara."** He flashed a toothy grin, hoping to get a laugh out of Itachi that would never come. **"I'm tired,"** the black-haired man said simply, and the conversation ended. He could almost feel the weight of the young woman, but she was so light. He was really amazed at how little he felt her weight until she started to regain consciousness. **"We need to stop,"** he said and descended without any acknowledgement from his partner, who followed behind him. They stopped in a natural glade, far from any road, and Itachi sat the woman down underneath the shade of a tree while he rummaged through his bag that he kept all of his travel belongings in. He pulled out a small vial with a pressurized needle at the end that would release the drug when pressed against her skin. Her eyelids fluttered for a moment and then she was still as the Uchiha pressed the needle into her upper arm. **"She won't be much trouble as long as we give her this once everyday," **he said to his blue-colored partner who had casually picked the girl up with one arm. **"Well that's a bit too much trouble for me. Lightening our load would get us back faster," **Kisame replied, preparing to roughly drop her on the ground. Itachi's anger piqued. He forbade it, finally giving his reasons about Kakuzu, which was only partially true. The blue-eyed woman's blunt and slightly detached behavior toward her teammates was quite fetching. Plus, she had a bit of psycho in her, which he liked. He took to young woman from Kisame and placed her on his back, Holding her this way, with her arms draped around his shoulders and her face buried in the crook of his neck was much easier than lugging her over his shoulder for four or five days. That would be the approximate time they would arrive back home if they didn't haul ass all the way back, which neither of them wanted to do. The sun was already starting to sink. They started off through the trees again, jumping from branch to branch, getting closer and closer to the base with each step. But, as the sun dipped over the horizon, they had to stop for sleep. They were far enough away from any roads or villages to start a fire, and they placed her not too far away an sat on the other side of the burning tinder.

Kaiya's eyes flitted every now and again, but she was only drifting in and out of consciousness. She shivered against the night air, which was colder than usual, and she was extremely unprepared for it. At one shiver, she felt warmth on her body, and cloth draped over her neck. Itachi could tell that she was only sleeping and exhausted. **"You secretly have a soft heard Itachi," **Kisame said, laughing and faking a sympathetic face. Itachi settled back down a few feet away from his partner, resting back on his hands with his legs slightly bent out in front of him. He didn't say anything for some time. Until: **"Kakuzu wouldn't be very happy with damaged goods. Pain-sama wouldn't be that thrilled either." **Kaiya quietly pulled the black cloak tighter to herself. She wouldn't run. She would stay a prisoner. In her state, she couldn't get very far away from them before they caught her again; besides, this could be a chance to infiltrate Akatuski. As she settled down into the cloak, she caught the strangest scent. His scent, which was quite enticing to her. He smelled of a rugged life, but not a totally unclean one. In fact, she smelled almost no body odor at all. It smelled like the outdoors, which had more to it than humans – even shinobi – would expect. It was like rain, grass and leaves all rolled into one. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Early the next morning, she felt the needle in the skin of her upper arm and became accustomed to the uncomfortable feeling everyday after that until they reached the Akatsuki's hideout.

A stone ceiling and walls were the first things she saw. She hated it when she woke up and she had no idea where she was. But at least there was a window made of angled stone. It let in the light from a half-full moon, showing a wooden framed bed and one bedside table. Other than that, there was nothing else in the room. She heard something like plant leaves rustling from the shadows, but ruled it as something outside when she didn't hear it again, although it had slightly freaked her out. She could easily turn into a bird or a bat and slip out, but she couldn't' take that chance yet. She pulled up chakra to change only her eyes into those of a big cat. She now saw the door across from the bed, and a small bathroom, which must have held only a toilet and a sink. Just as she released her chakra, the door swung open. All of the members of Akatuski flooded into the room. Nobody said anything for a moment… until. **"Listen, why don't I save you guys the trouble. My name is Kaiya Himura. Since birth I've been able to do what Kisame and Itachi have witnessed, which I'm sure you've been told about. But I can do more (much, much more) and I could probably scare the piss out of you in the process. I've basically lived in Konoha my whole life, although I was abandoned at around age seven because some people though my eyes were the mark of a demon. I've had a very troubled childhood. I have inner trauma, yada, yada, yada. This has probably led to my blunt and irritating behavior. So where do I sign up?" **she asked with a smirk. Pain, the leader had been stopped mid-breath. His mouth still hung open slightly, and Konan closed it for him. He shook his head and glanced in her direction. Had he just spaced out? Kaiya was extremely long winded, but she had spunk. Hidan started to chuckle and Kakuzu stepped forward. His hand reached towards her arm, and Kaiya slapped his hand away. **"Look, if you wanna "examine" me," **she said, making quotation marks in the air with her fingers, **"Then we're gonna need a bigger room. Besides, we just met."** Hidan's chuckles turned into full-blown laughter and he turned the corner to finish his laughing bout. Itachi only smirked. Just like she had been. And she wasn't even fazed by the fact that she was God-knew-where expected to do God-knew-what. She was extremely resilient. Kiaya pushed herself off of the bed and stretched. **"So, where do you wanna do this?"**

**"Oh, the giant statue is a nice touch,"** she said as she saw the multi-eyed statue in the dark. **"I like her," **she heard one of the men say. She turned to see a white-haired man carrying a three-pronged scythe strapped to his back. She smiled back at him and waved. There was no way she could have heard that. She was in the middle of the large cavern and he was at the other end. And he had whispered on top of that. Kakuzu pulled out a clipboard. Pain wanted every single piece of information he could get. **"Let's start with something small,"** the Akatsuki member said through his mask. He expected something extremely tiny; a sparrow, a hummingbird, a bug even. She did none of them. In fact, she all but disappeared. They heard one flap of wings and then Itachi felt the claws of an eagle on his shoulder. They didn't exactly grip as tightly as they normally would, but they were still secure. A black eagle preened itself beside his head, ruffling its wing feathers out. **"Is this small enough for you?" **it clicked through its beak. **"This is pretty good for espionage, but I'd prefer something like this."** The weight on his shoulder lightened drastically and he couldn't tell what animal it was exactly until he glanced over. **"Much better," **a small bat squeaked. Both Kakuzu and Pain deliberated for a moment. They could use that ability anywhere at anytime. Meanwhile, Kaiya had changed into a raven, and for some reason, Itachi had her perched on his hand, stroking her neck. Here small, beady eyes were half-shut; she kinda liked it. Kisame elbowed Itachi, snapping him back to reality. He jerked his hand out from under her, forcing her to fly. She changed back into a human, a bit pissed off that Itachi had just… stopped. Wasn't there something about _not_ ending a petting session prematurely? Or maybe that was only for cats…

**"Yep, that bitch is sexy!"**

The white-haired man again. For the most part, Akatsuki were a quiet group of individuals. Except for him. Loud, obnoxious, and a believer of Jashin, no less. That god had some low standards. **"That makes me feel so much better coming from a playboy!" **she shouted across the hall. She drowned out Kakuzu, who was talking to her about offense. The playboy laughed crazily. **"And a psycho." **Kaiya turned her attention back to Kakuzu. **"Hm? Oh sure," **she said, without waiting for him to answer. Her wolf form was first. This was what she liked to use most. And, when they wanted to know what she could do with it, she trotted over to Kisame and sat down on the side of the arm she had bitten. She gave him a sideways look with a toothy grin and he grimaced at her. **"Okay, okay, she bit me. Tore me up too," **he said, removing his cloak and pulling the shirt sleeve back to reveal a blood-soaked bandage, which needed to be changed. Wounds inflicted by Kaiya's teeth tended to bleed for a while because of her technique. Her Kuro Kiba tore muscles, skin, and tendons. That arm would be out of commission for some time. When she used that technique, her teeth were backed by some major chakra too. **"My lions, cheetahs, and jaguars are just as bad. But I doubt shark-boy would wanna see them," **she said, standing on her hind legs like a human, but remaining a wolf, much to the surprise of the entire group. **"I can change any part of my body to that of an animal too, though that takes a bit more control." **Over the years, Kaiya had mastered her talents, working with some of the best shinobi available to help with the consumption of chakra each technique took. In fact, every animal shift was a different technique. The larger the animal, the more chakra it consumed. Simple. But, before they requested anything more, she wanted to show them something else. Something that would leave them speechless.

Black smoke pooled around her feet and rose up, growing ever larger in the darkened room, even larger than the statue in the cave. Hitting them with this so suddenly was guaranteed to scare them stiff. Black bat-like wings snapped out of the smoke, stretching across the entire room. A snake-like head appeared with white ivory horns protruding from the back of its skull. The frilled flaps of skin that stretched along the back of its neck went all the way down its back to the tip of its tail. The blue eyes focused and dilated in the dim half-light. Blazing white teeth set in blood red gums peeked ouf of the mouth as Kaiya opened her dragon's maw. Metallic, black scales stretched along the length of the giant reptile's body and white claws and spikes gleamed. Her tail curled around her and flicked sinuously. **"So, who wants to see what I can do?"** Nobody moved. Could such a small woman turn into something so formidably huge? Dragons. None of the Akatsuki had ever seen one, considering that none of them, not even Kakuzu, was that old. Itachi wouldn't even try, not with his Sharingan either. **"I suggest you give me somebody who won't be torn apart and die. Somebody who can be sewn back together." **She lowered her head to the group, who showed some guts by standing riveted, not by fear, but by will. Kaiya was impressed. **"Ah,"** she said. **"You'll do."** And she picked Hidan up by the back of his cloak with her teeth and tossed him into the air. **"Bring it on playboy!" **She wouldn't be able to move much, but he wouldn't be able to do much damage either. He fell through the air at an odd angle, coming down near the base of the woman's – well, dragon's – snake-like neck, His scythe ripped downward, meeting the surface that should have torn straight open. But the weapon only clanged loudly off of the scales. Harmless. Sparks flew and her head snapped around to where Hidan was. He had leaped back and was now in the air a good thirty feet high. Her mouth opened, and for a second, Hidan thought that he had an open shot at her exposed gums. Boy was he wrong. Flames tinged with orange, red, and plasma blue exploded from the back of her throat, lapping and stretching towards Hidan's black and red cloak. And the flames made the strangest howling sound. Everything stopped. Kaiya drew the flames back. **"You're lucky that you make me laugh," **she growled, turning her head back to pain. **"Virtually impervious," **she laughed as she was engulfed in dark smoke once again and emerged as she had been before. A small, black-haired, blue-eyed woman with an attitude. **"I'm a small."** She disappeared from view back down the hallway.

**"I want a watch on her,"** Pain said to Kakuzu. **"She worries me more than Deidara does."** A blonde snapped his head around. **"Who said that, un?" **He wasn't paying the least bit of attention. Pain gave him a death glare. Silence ensued. **"Itachi."**

**"Yes sir?" **An emotionless reply echoed the emotionless face. He had very much enjoyed all of her antagonism of the rest of the organization. He would hate to be on the received end of whatever she was like when she was _really _pissed off. **"You're first watch. I realize that you just came back, but one more night of watching that woman won't hurt **_**you**_**," **the leader said, putting emphasis on the word "you". Well, after what she did to Kisame, asking him was out of the question. What they had just witnessed was too great to lose to a man who might just implode if he was in the same room alone with her. And Hidan had just had a near death experience; though Itachi was sure he reveled in the feeling of almost dying. Pain could care less about that however. And Zetsu. She might just have to be partnered with him. The group dispersed, each heading off to their own rooms. Teams shared room, except for Pain and Konan. And of course, Zetsu. Nobody knew what happened to his last partner. That had never been, and never would be, spoken of.

During the whole examination sequence, the night had all but passed her up. The sun had already risen when she got back to her room. And she didn't really know how to pass the time. She chatted up the local birds that flitted by her tiny window. An attempt to get a message back to Konoha wasn't going to be so easy. In fact, she hit a stroke of luck finding a hawk that circled by her window. She spoke to it quickly and it complied to take her message. But, simply finding a bird who was suitable enough to fly the distance, was smart enough to listen to her, was fast enough to carry the message, or just simply wasn't too busy had taken most of the day. It was a good thing that she could be patient. But the best part of sending a message via bird was that none of the Akatsuki knew how to speak their language. (;D)

Itachi walked to the door, followed by Kisame. After passing their day doing absolutely nothing, like always, they were happy to just get through another day. And the door that he stood in front of was her door. Kaiya's door. Why he had been put on first watch was a mystery to him, but it would probably leave him sleep deprived and irritated. But, their room was just at the end of the hall. With a swift goodbye, as per usual, Itachi unlatched the door to find Kaiya digging through the night stand to see what was in there. **"Would it kill you to knock?" **she asked, as if he had just walked in on her shower. He closed the door without a word, listening to Kisame's quiet chuckles on the outside as he moved away. Fun. He pulled a chair out of the bathroom, which would turn out to be a room filled with wonders because it doubled as a closet and nobody knew what would jump out at you in there. She had flipped on the single lamp on the table and illuminated the small room fully along with the light of the newly risen moon. She snorted when he didn't answer her and pulled the covers down on the bed. She plopped down and pulled them back up, turning around and bunching the pillow to use as a headrest to be able to see both Itachi and outside. **"So, you're Uchiha Itachi? I have to admit, you're much better looking than I though you'd be. And you killed your entire clan when you were what? Thirteen?" **No answer. **"You don't feel a thing, do you?" **she asked. **"No,"** he answered at last, but Kaiya could sense the despair he felt deep within. She could smell it on him. Deadpanning wouldn't work with her. **"Well you don't have to worry about telling me the truth. I know what really happened." **A look of suspicion crossed his face. **"Trust me, when you've spent as much time around the Third as I have, you know these things. Oh, don't worry about it, only a few of his most trusted people know. I never quite agree with that," **she continued. **"I think I know how you feel." **He smirked. **"And how do you know that?" **He was convinced that she knew nothing at all. **"Being gifted," **she said sleepily, **"and dangerous, wears on one's body and soul." **She closed her eyes, appearing to fall asleep. She knew more than he thought, and at her last statement, his smirked turned from cocky to saddened. Yes, he still felt as guilty as the night he'd done it. He still had nightmares. They would never stop until he was dead. If she felt the same way, maybe… maybe she could help him get rid of them. He noticed how she seemed not to breath, but he could see the steady rise and fall of her chest. She turned under the covers. Her hair fell across her pale face. And he immediately thought of the one he had killed. The very thought of her almost brought a tear to his eye. He shook his head and breathed out a slight laugh. His onyx eyes looked at her sleeping form again. He reached over the gap between his chair and the bed, pushing the stray hairs gently behind her ear. He sat back in his chair and leaned his head back against the wall, glancing at the blue moon and the deep blue sky beyond. It reminded him of her eyes. He laughed at himself. For an Akatsuki member, he sure was being made into a sentimental sap by this woman faster than he thought.

**Alright, first chapter is up ^^ You know I've been meaning to do this for a long time, but I really haven't had any time to spare. Reviews are much welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! I'd love reviews guys ^^ I promise :) **

**Same disclaimer I don't own Naruto!**

**Unanimous**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, she woke up to a toilet flush and light shining directly into her face. Kaiya grabbed the pillow in distain – she liked the dark – and she put it over the back of her head, digging her face into the mattress in an attempt to shield her face from the light. At the sound of the bathroom door opening, she shot her hand out from under the covers and pointed at the raven-haired man as he trudged sleepily back across the room, without lifted the pillow or her face. **"Put the lid down,"** she groaned into the mattress. She knew he hadn't. Living with a bunch of men didn't really require it. He sighed, rolled his dark eyes and slid silently back into the bathroom. The next sound was the clang of the toilet seat as it fell back down. **"You should get up," **he said, sitting back down in the chair where he had spent all night, have awake and half asleep. But, nobody else was up yet. She could tell. **"It's too bright,"** she whined from underneath the soft pillow. **"I like the dark better."** But nonetheless, she got up and stretched a bit before poking her head out of the door frame. She had been wrong about nobody else being up. The blue-haired woman – Konan, was it? – was walking at the other end of the hallway. Kaiay's outstretched arms blocked the doorway because she was gripping the frame and leaning out. She felt a tap on her shoulder. **"Some of us are hungry, you know," **the Uchiha said curtly. He got irritable when he was hungry, and she hadn't eaten anything for a long time, but she could go for days without food. Longer than most. She removed her arms and stepped out into the hallway. Itachi brushed past her, heading towards the kitchen. Kaiya childishly stuck her tongue out at his back and followed him down the hall. And when she entered the kitchen… well…

Sasori and Deidara were the first to hear the scream.

**"Looks like somebody went into the kitchen, un,"** Deidara said. And the whole of Akatsuki was outside of the kitchen door in a second. Itachi was wide-eyed and frozen, and Konan just stood there with a hand over her face shaking her head. **"How do you people live like this!"** she asked, gesturing to the entire kitchen. It was like Hell's tornado had swept through there. I mean, her room back in Konoha wasn't exactly the cleanliest place on Earth, but it wasn't _this_ bad. Piled up dished that looked like they hadn't been washed in a month or more, a coffee pot… don't even get her started on that. She wasn't sure it was a coffee pot anymore. And when she opened the fridge, she was hit with the rankest smell she had ever encountered. She picked up a container with a blue lid and had no trouble in identifying whose it was. **"And just how old is this?"** she asked, sticking the container in Kisame's face. Without waiting for an answer, she asked, **"What is it anyway?"** He rubbed the back of his head and gave an innocent toothy grin. **"Ehe… my guess is… um… fish?"** She bristled. **"That's it! Out! Out! Out!" **she shouted, grabbing Itachi by the sleeve and pushing him out of the doorframe with the rest of the group. Konan was the only one who stayed. **"How do you live with eight men in one place?" **she asked. Konan shook her head. **"I have no idea, but they don't make it easy on me."** Kaiya started the water in the overcrowded sink. **"Clearly."** Konan rummaged through what she dared to touch and pulled out a broken plate with mold growing on it. She sighed. **"This is why we can't have nice things…"** Kaiya only giggled.

Outside, things weren't going so well.

**"Hey! You know we're all starving out here, un!" **Deidara shouted to no avail. **"I hate being kept waiting,"** his partner mumbled. The black-haired shape shifter unlocked the door and poked her head out. **"You wanna clean it up?" **No answer. **"Thought not,"** she said and drew her head back in, slamming and locking the door behind her. She returned to cleaning out the fridge, where Konan practically had to dawn a radiation suit to clean. The Akatsuki members waited outside of the door for nearly an hour and a half. Zetsu was hungriest of all. **"My fertilizer is in there," **his white half whined. **"Idiot! Shut up," **the black half snapped, which started an amusing and slightly creepy fight. **"I'm starting to think that we should just go out to eat, un"** Deidara said, sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on his folded arms. They had just started to get up to go with Deidara's opinion when the door opened. The smell of hot coffee bubbled out of the door, and Kaiya had to move aside before she was trampled in the biggest caffeine rush she had ever seen. That coffee pot was the first thing they hit. She and Konan had worked a miracle with throwing their breakfast together. The fact that the kitchen looked brand new was another miracle all in itself. The guys were impressed. They could actually see the inside of the sink. When was the last time that had happened?

**"Yeah. Kaiya and I make a pretty good team," **Konan said, giving the other a quick high-five as she caught Pain's quick glance around the kitchen. Maybe he should hire her as a maid as well as the newest Akatsuki member? Yes, he'd put some serious thought into her offer. But, being from Konoha, he was still suspicious of her. Could she be sending messages? They'd been watching the birds all through the day yesterday and not one had had any paper attached to them. He didn't even know where she would have gotten paper anyway. And she couldn't have gotten out by herself and had been back by that evening. Impossible. **"Oh, and don't worry Zetsu. Your fertilizer is in the pantry," **Kaiya said, pointing toward the door that held most of the non-perishable food items. Fertilizer counted as a non-perishable… right? Let's see… what had she made breakfast out of anyway? She had had a difficult time finding anything that was fit to eat. But she had found a few eggs that could be considered "healthy". Luckily, she and Konan had enough for everybody. **"Looks like somebody needs to go shopping~," **she said in a sing-song voice. About six of the men sitting at the table cringed. Sure, they had enough money, but just the mention of the word "s-h-o-p-p-i-n-g" was irritating. They had to disguise themselves, especially around shinobi. But, if there were no shinobi around… they just didn't like it. **"Don't worry about it," **Kaiya said, her animal senses catching the air of discomfort in the room. **"I'll go since nobody else has the balls to." **Hidan grimaced/smirked, both pissed and pleased about the statement. He liked her enough not to kill her, and he liked her plenty enough to the point of sleeping with her, whether she wanted to or not. Kaiya caught the weird vibe from Hidan and wasn't really sure what to think about it. She immediately became wary of it however, for she could tell that it was destructive and somewhat carnal. After throwing a nasty glance at the white-haired death-bringer, she marched out the door and Konan followed.

**"I'm going with you," **she said. **"What for?" **Kaiya asked as she walked down the hall. **"I'm perfectly capable of going shopping by myself." **Konan shook her head. **"It's not that I think you're not capable," **she said with a smile. Kaiya could tell that she was about to be blunt. **"But, one:," **Konan said, making a list, **"I have access to Akatsuki's money. Two: Pain doesn't trust you and wants you watched; but you probably already knew that. Three: this may be the last day either of us get out of here by free-will to a town that doesn't involve work or imprisonment. Trust me, you'll find yourself wanting another girl's-day-out in a week." **Kaiya nodded and smiled. It really was too bad that Konan didn't have anybody to "hang out" with because of the number of men Akatsuki had. And that brought up another question. Living with all those men must have been unsettling. They were already on the road and laughing when Kaiya asked Konan that question. **"Oh," **she answered, **"Anybody tries to touch me and they die. Pain-sama makes sure of that." **Kaiya snapped her fingers. **"Aha! So that thing does have human emotions!" **she exclaimed. Konan knew what she was talking about. Pain wasn't just one person, and any one of his bodies had no emotions whatsoever. But Konan knew he cared for her. He kind of always had. By the time they reached the nearest little village it was already noon. There were not and had never really been any shinobi in the little village, so she really didn't have to disguise herself. All she had to do was leave her Akatsuki cloak behind and dress normally. She already had. Anybody could come and go from the village without a single question asked. **"So, what's first?" **Kaiya asked. She exchanged one look with Konan and knew immediately. They hit the nearest baths they could find. Kaiya hadn't had one for a few days, and she hadn't really thought about it, but, to her surprise, she didn't look too bad. But both women thoroughly enjoyed themselves throughout the day while they shopped for food. They even picked up a few clothes for Kaiya. She couldn't just waltz around in the same outfit for a month, could she? **"Well that should last about a month or so," **Kaiya said as she pulled the bags behind her rather comically. Once they got out of the busy village, Kaiya dropped everything. **"Okay, this isn't going to work all the way back," **she said as she made only one hand symbol and then Konan watched her disappear into a cloud of dark smoke. Kaiya tossed her head to clear the last remnants of the haze. **"This is better right?" **she asked the blue-haired woman. **"I could carry them all back this way." **And what looked like a smile graced her maw.

Pain tapped a finger on his desk, which, believe it or not, had paperwork on it. Yes, Akatsuki had paperwork, and it was a pain in the leader's ass. You'd think that secret organizations wouldn't have anything weighing them down. Wrong. But, back to the matter at hand. Women took too long! It was already late, and they weren't even back yet. He was close to sending Zetsu after them. **"Argh… this is irritating." **Pain was as patient as possible with Konan, but Kaiya could very well tear Akatsuki apart. And then he heard the boulder rise. He was at the cavern opening in an instant and watched the slab slide back as Konan and a large, black mare with bags slung over its sides trotted into the chamber. Konan unloaded the bags from its back and Kaiya stretched her muscles as she changed back into a human. **"And do you have any idea how late it is?" **Kaiya snapped her head sideways and Konan flinched. **"Where have you been?" **Pain asked, eyeing Kaiya suspiciously. What was he? Their mother? All Kaiya knew was that it wasm't prom night. She didn't say anything though as Pain gave them a "serious" tongue-lashing. Hidan had been out sacrificing someone to Jashin and had arrived seconds later to Kaiya, Konan, and Pain, plus a lot of bags of food. **"…out! Hidan!" **Pain yelled. Hidan only caught the last part of the sentence before his name. He stopped, glancing over at Pain. **"You're on watch tonight." **Kaiya grimaced. She didn't like Hidan much, especially with her animalistic senses. She thought about asking Pain for somebody else. Sasori was out of the question. He had to work on his puppets, or at least that's what Kaiya heard him doing down on of the hallways that led off of the main chamber. Deidara was young, slightly talkative and smart-mouthed. Kaiya would never get to sleep. Kakuzu freaked her out slightly. Zetsu might eat her. Kisame, whose shoulder still hadn't improved much, held a grudge. And Itachi had watcher her the night before. He hadn't gotten much decent sleep since she had encountered him. Hidan would be the only choice right now. Kaiya helped Konan put things away. Her blue-haired friend looked dejected. **"He was just worried about you, you know," **she told her, putting a few Instant Ramen cups in a cupboard. **"Yeah, I know he is. He doesn't yell often. I guess I just hate to see him angry," **she replied. **"Yeah…" **She thought about the Uchiha, who she hadn't spoken to much. _'He doesn't yell much either,' _she thought, thinking of the one time he had snapped at Kisame for only wanting to drop her. She chuckled aloud and Konan glanced at her. Kaiya shrugged innocently back and disappeared through the doorway after she finished putting away groceries. And guess who was waiting for her. Yup, Hidan.

And he followed closely behind her the entire way back to her room. He didn't even offer to help her with any of the bags she held, which contained the articles of clothing that she had bought. Kaiya passed Itachi and Kisame's room silently. She noticed Hidan still had his scythe and she pulled a little farther ahead and entered her room, leaving the door open so that Hidan could enter, even though she didn't want him to. She heard the door close. She went over to the bedside table and rummaged through it a bit while turning on the lamp. She pulled a thick book out of one of the bags that she sat down on the bed. She didn't even get the chance to shut the drawer. She was slammed up against the wall, the shaft of Hidan's scythe held against her throat none too gently. She punched and kicked at him in any way possible, but to no avail. He had already lifted her arms and pinned them above her head. **"Damn it! Put me down!" **she shouted at his face, which was only inches from hers. An unsettling look crossed his features before his lips were at her neck. Her slitted pupils dilated in horror. She didn't enjoy this whatsoever. **"Hey, calm down," **he breathed into her neck. His breath brushed her soft skin, and a shiver of utter disgust shot down her spine. **"I'll be gentle… though I really didn't plan on that," **he snickered, pushing against the scythe harder, and bringing himself closer to her. Either he was trying to strangle her, keep her in place, or both. His tongue brushed her neck, and he had already positioned himself to where she was forced to straddle one of his legs. Kaiya growled and her eyes dilated abnormally in the light. But he had made one fatal mistake in his choice of position. She now had perfect range. She kicked, and he went down.

A loud thud echoed through the walls all the way to Itachi and Kisame's room. Kisame had just taken a shower and was wrapped in a towel from the waist down. Itachi's cloak hung on his bed post and he had his face buried in a book. They decided to ignore the sound… until they heard breaking porcelain and lunged out the doorway. They had barely reached Kaiya's door when it flew off its hinges along with a flash of black, red, and white. Hidan lay on the ground, holding the back of his bleeding head with one hand. The other was between his legs. Kaiya poked her head out and threw Hidan's three-pronged weapon at him. By the time the dust settled, the rest of Akatsuki was there. Deidara in his graphic t-shirt, Sasori in a red tee, Kakuzu in his cloak, Konan in an apron and Pain in a pair of sweat pants and that was it. Kisame's hair was still wet and he still had only a towel draped around his waist. Itachi's long-sleeved black shirt and jeans were slightly rumpled. The force of the door hitting the wall had basically sent a shockwave down the hall. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. His partner was in idiot. Kaiya's face was that of pure hatred and rage, and her beautiful features twisted into something terrifying. Her blue cat-like eyes still dilated strangely. **"Touch me again,"** she said through clenched teeth, **"And I'll make sure that there's nothing left for Kakuzu to sew back on." **She threw a threatening glance at the hand clamped to his crotch. She shook her head and the look was gone. Though she felt no pity for the injured Akatsuki member, her eyes filled with shock and sadness and she disappeared into the depths of her now lamp-less and dark room. **"Crazy bitch!" **Hidan whined. A wooden dresser flew out of the door and smashed into the wall just above Hidan's head. He noticed that he had managed to catch Kaiya's arm on his scythe, and he could really do a number on her now. **"I'll teach her to fuck with me,"** Hidan muttered, pulling the scythe to his lips and licking off the blood. In a matter of seconds, he was poised to kill and he pointed a black blade to his heart. He chuckled, and was just about to impale himself when the Uchiha stepped in, yanking the blade away from Hidan and smacking him across the back of his already bleeding head. He tossed the item aside without a word and entered the dark room alone, without a sound. The usually passive Uchiha had just become aggressive. Deidara muttered. **"So… wait… he was just trying to teach her to do something she wouldn't do with him in the first place, un?"** Sasori palmed himself on the forehead. His partner was so stupid too…

Kakuzu dragged his younger partner away to stitch up his head. By the way he was walking Kakuzu could tell that Kaiya had done some damage to him in more ways than one. The older man smiled beneath the fabric of his mask. Oh well, Hidan had had that one coming for a long, long time. The others, except for Pain quietly dispersed, muttering to themselves. Some gave Kaiya silent congratulations. Kaiya sat alone on her bed, looking up at the darkening sky. When she showed that side of herself, she wished she were dead. But she wasn't. She gripped her right shoulder, which was still bleeding. Even though she knew it would soon stop, it still hurt like hell. She healed fast. She would be fine. She didn't look back as she heard the footsteps after she heard hidan being dragged away. Itachi eyes her cautiously. Would she snap? Would she stay still? Should he say anything at all? **"What do you want?" **the woman asked tiredly from her position on the bed. She rested her head against the wall. He said nothing, but crossed in front of her and crouched down to her level to look at her shoulder. His warm hand tapped her's as a sign for her to remove her own. **"Kakuzu is a bit preoccupied at the moment," **he said. It would have been better for him if he had had a brighter light than the moon, but the lamp now lay on the floor in multiple pieces. **"Enjoy the show?" **she asked him. She hated for people, in general, to see her like that. Silence greeted her question. **"Thought so," **she sighed. **"Ow!" **She growled at him, and it was extremely animalistic. He had accidentally applied too much pressure on the wrong spot. She pulled away like a beaten dog and bristled like a cornered one. He held his hands up in surrender. **"I'm sorry," **he said quietly and calmly. Pain stood just outside the door, listening in on the conversation. If Itachi became hostile, which was abnormal for him, something was going on. And he had just the idea of what it was.

Itachi finally did manage to bandage her arm, much to her protesting. **"Seriously, I'm fine." **Having him in a room with her seemed to calm her down a bit because of how alike their ideals were. **"You're still going to keep that bandage on," **he told her. What? Was he going to use his Sharingan on her? His eyes changed and she closed hers. She laughed. **"And you're going to make sure that I keep it on, right?" **she asked with a smile. Her eyes were still closed. Kaiya felt a hand on each side of her face, just below her temples and resting on her cheeks softly. She opened her eyes. **"If necessary," **he said. A long moment of silence followed Itachi's eyes were no longer in their Sharingan state, but were black as coal again. Kaiya reached up and slowly touched the age line below his right eye. There was an identical one under his left eye as well. Stress maybe? She had no idea. Genetic? Possibly. But once again, she had no idea. A shiver ran down her spine. But it wasn't like the one that Hidan's touch had given her. This one was different. She heard an exhale from neither of them just outside the door and she knew that Pain had stayed behind. She looked down, dropping her hand, and the Uchiha removed his hands from her face. She shook her head and then smiled, gesturing that she had heard that somebody was there. He blinked – a long one – as a sign that he knew. Kaiya watched him leave the room. When he stepped through the threshold, she felt like the stars fell. Every. Single. Star. They had exchanged a lot with just that look, and Kaiya realized again that he wasn't the same demonic, insane, blood-thirsty killer that Konoha "knew" about. Itachi told Pain that Kaiya was undamaged; speaking of her as an item made him seem cruder than he felt. **"Hm…," **Pain said, giving a certain glance to the raven-haired man. The Akatsuki leader left the hallway, branching off to his room. Itachi turned back into Kaiya's room for a moment, which didn't have a door anymore. They would have to get that fixed. She had fallen asleep while watching Itachi's shadowy form in the doorway. He smiled, which he didn't do often. He silently moved down to the end of the hallway where Kisame asked him where he had gone. He didn't answer.

**Alright guys let me know how you like it ^^ I'll try to get the next chapter uploaded soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Unanimous**

**Chapter 3**

She woke up alone, so she must have had no watch last night, especially after what happened to Hidan. Now that the leader knew what she was capable of, she would probably be on a hit list if she wasn't in Akatsuki. She had discovered that her bathroom also held a shower, although the place was extremely cramped and also needed cleaning. Is that all she would do here? Probably so. She ventured out to the kitchen early, where Konan already stood, searching for something in the pantry. **"Morning,"** Kaiya said sleepily. Konan nodded to her, still a bit depressed about what had happened earlier in the day. And then last night… What happened with Kaiya was strange enough. And then, after a bit, where she was just about ready to go back to sleep, Pain had knocked on her door and apologized to her for yelling at her. He had left right after that. Konan was feeling a bit weird now. A bit out of place… Kaiya could tell that something was wrong, or at least weird. **"Konan I'm fine, trust me," **she said, but she knew that wasn't all. **"You wanna talk about whatever's bothering you?" **the black-haired woman asked. Konan smiled and shook her head, looking genuinely happier. She noticed that Kaiya was dressed in one of her new outfits, a red shirt with imprinted angel wings in black on the back of it with a pair of slim jeans that hugged her thin legs. The entire outfit showed how small she really was. And to think, Konan had seen this woman transform into a dragon before her very eyes. **"Okay," **Kaiya said with a smile. If everything was okay with Konan, then it was fine. She didn't need to worry. But instead, she asked where the cleaning supplies where again. Konan said that she would go and get them for her and asked her if she could finish the guys' breakfasts for them. Kaiya nodded as Konan left the room. So far she saw bacon on the stove. Where was the pancake mix? She opened the top cupboard, having to stand on her tiptoes as it was, and guess where the mix was… on the top shelf. She sighed and pushed herself up on the counter to stand on it so that she could reach the little package.

Kisame still refused to get up, as usual. He tended to sleep for extremely long periods of time when they weren't on a mission. Itachi rubbed his eyes with one hand as he walked past Kaiya's empty room. She was already up. When he rounded the corner, he nearly ran into Konan as she turned to head back the way that he had come from. He let her slip past first, continuing on to the kitchen ahead of him. When he casually walked through in his t-shirt and jeans, he saw Kaiya standing on top of the counter, trying to get a mix bag off the top shelf. She was so short. He smirked and shook his head, walking up behind her. She turned around and noticed him standing there as she reached the pancake mix and turned around, still standing on the counter. She gave a little innocent smile. **"Got it," **she said. She rested a hand on his shoulder for stability and hopped down off the counter, turning back to the stove where she sat a pan down and started mixing the powder with water in another bowl. He stood right next to her, looming over her and watching her cook. He remembered when he was little and how he used to watch his mother fix dinner, when he was supposed to be doing something for school. One hand rested on the counter and the other was in his pocket. She felt a bit cramped. She glanced over her shoulder at him; her cat-like eyes were under quirked brows. He shrugged. **"Just watching," **he said. He glanced down at her arm, which, to his surprise, was still bandaged. He breathed out a laugh. **"What?" **Her eyes were open and irritated. He backed away. **"Okay, sorry," **he said. She glanced down at the bandage. **"Oh." **Kaiya started unwrapping her arm. Itachi's hand stayed hers. **"I told you, you should keep that on," **he said. It was like electricity had passed through his fingertips, and she pulled away from the slight shocking feeling. The tan bandage fell away from her arm, revealing wounds that were already closed. The pink scars were all that was left of the hideous wounds from the previous night. **"See. I told you it wasn't necessary," **she said, flipping the bacon over and returning her attention to the food. He poked at her arm. He had never seen such efficient natural healing before. **"God! Do you mind! If not, then you're getting burnt food, I swear it." **She was so spiky, but the air was kind of awkward. He smiled again, but this time, it was devious. He'd already seen that crazy side she had, but here was her irritable side. He was oddly drawn to that.

Arms wrapped around her waist and drew her tight. She turned her head slightly to see him out of her peripheral vision. He rested his head on her left shoulder. Her arms didn't stop functioning. She continued making breakfast, which was almost done. **"What are you doing?"**

"**Watching," **he said. He had pale, ivory arms with strong chest and abdomen muscles. **"You're very distracting, you know that?" **Kaiya asked. She pulled the pancakes off of the pan. **"Do you like your bacon crispy?" **When she thought about it, the situation didn't call for that question. It just sounded strange in general. **"Sure," **he said. And he buried his face in her neck. That same shiver from the night before ran down her spine. She caught that scent that she had that day when he covered her in his cloak. He could feel the shivers that ran down her body. She wasn't used to being touched this way. To be quite honest, neither was he. Since the age of thirteen, he had never even been with anybody besides _her_. Not that they did anything extreme. He had only kissed her a few times. But he had felt something, or so he guessed. He wasn't sure anymore… if he had killed her… along with everybody else… she probably wouldn't have amounted to much to him. He stole a glance at her long eyelashes from his position at her neck. He kind of wondered when Konan would be back. Had Kaiya even said anything about him to her? Women talked to each other about that right? But the idea failed him when he saw that she was only removing things from pans and stacking them on plates to set the table. She still had to start the coffee pot. Was she not interested? Even though he was a pacifist, he could make a woman interested if he wanted to. The hem of her shirt was close anyway. Kaiya felt his hands roam downwards, and she froze from the inexperience. Most people were too afraid to touch her like this. She'd never had a boyfriend because of how much she emasculated them. Most just felt inferior or shied away from her attitude. Itachi didn't. She felt his fingers toy with the hem of her shirt and then slip under it, touching the bare skin of her stomach and side. She nearly dropped the spatula. He smirked against the skin of her neck – she could tell he was pleased with himself – before he began to nibble at the skin that his mouth rested on. Luckily, she had gotten all of the food out of the pans before they burned from her inattentiveness. She leaned her head away from him, giving him a larger space. It seemed instinctual to her. And it wasn't like Hidan… Itachi was gentle, patient. Hidan was just… well… an ass. And she would have been enveloped by her thoughts if she hadn't gathered a sound from the hallway; a shuffling noise. What was with people and their constant interrupting? She had to admit, she liked Itachi. They had things in common, and then they were different in a many ways. She shook him off of her, not roughly, but gently. Her senses were far better than his. She could pick up things that he could not, not even if he was a shinobi. She smoothed out her shirt and flipped on the coffee pot as Konan walked through the doors. _'Damn it!' _Kaiya thought. _Konan_ probably wouldn't have cared. Sure… she might have said something, but she wouldn't have freaked out. Or at least she thought she wouldn't… It was if-y,

Itachi chose to pick up the plates instead, feeling a bit rejected, but not quite. He had the reaction he wanted at least. He turned around and saw Konan enter with the cleaning supplies. He actually saw those quite often. Just because the kitchen had been required a Hazmat suit didn't mean that his and Kisame's room needed one. Okay, _his_ side of the room was relatively clean… Kisame's… not so much. **"Kaiya I have those supplies you asked for,"** she said, holding the basket on one arm. **"Thanks Konan,"** Kaiya said back, in an exceptionally good mood. Was she a bit bubbly? Nah… she didn't get bubbly. At least Itachi didn't think so. His façade returned to his usual. And then it was like flies to honey. As soon as the coffee pot turned on… you know. They flock. Kaiya grabbed a cup for Itachi before they were gone. Some hyper people *ahem* Deidara *ahem* didn't need coffee. And then everybody was at the table in a second. She couldn't have cooked that well? True, she liked good food, and she fixed it for herself, but it was only pancake mix… and bacon right? It was nothing "amazing". She guessed that, being men, they were just hungry, as Deidara was already wolfing down about four pancakes. Kisame wasn't really all that happy, but he ate the food. There wasn't any fish… again. Zetsu was rummaging through the pantry. Kakuzu pulled his mask down, and that was really the first time that Kaiya saw his face. It was kinda weird, but she'd seen enough weird stuff, so she really didn't have a reaction. Konan sat the basket down beside the door. **"Are they always like this?" **Kaiya asked, placing a hand over her mouth as she spoke to Konan. **"Unfortunately…"** Itachi drank his coffee black, which she couldn't fathom why. She hated that extremely strong taste. And Hidan was sitting there, pissed because he saw Kaiya that morning acting like nothing had happened. She passed him by on the way to an empty seat around the table between Sasori and Itachi. He glared at her, and he got one hell of a reaction. Her facial muscles contorted, wrinkling her nose and bringing the corners of her mouth up, baring her teeth at him. A feral growl originated from deep in her chest and he shrank away from it. She'd already hurt him once. And, after her threatening his junk, he didn't really want to mess with her right now. She plopped down in the chair, noticing Itachi's smirk into his coffee cup. She leaned over the table a bit and snatched the plate of three pancakes away from the center of the table just before Deidara stole another one. **"Mine,"** she said. Konan had already snatched her own meal away. She normally ate a lot more than that, considering that her metabolism was _extremely_ high, but it would have to do. Besides, she could raid the kitchen later.

Pain eyed her from across the table. He hadn't assigned a watch last night. He didn't want anybody getting killed off, especially not after what he had seen. She was frightening. She was crazy. She would have to be tested in the field, which he would do in a few days. Akatsuki didn't just go around kidnapping Jinchūriki all the time. They were an organization for hire by the right people. And the right people had just put in an order. They were to find information for a certain high-paying individual operating alone. It would be an easy in and out mission, but that didn't mean it wouldn't be dangerous. This… information… was heavily guarded. To get in and out without much chance of a fight, Kaiya would be perfect. He stood and left the room without saying a word. **"Where's leader-sama going?"** Deidara asked, depressed because he hadn't been able to eat those final three pancakes. Sasori looked miffed. He had a younger partner, somebody fairly new to Akatsuki. **"Don't be nosy brat."** It was quite for a moment, nobody spoke. It was an awkward silence. Until Kaiya leaned her head forward to see past Itachi. Kisame sat next to him on his right. **"So, how's that shoulder?" **Itachi swallowed his coffee and pretended to clear his throat, a sign that he found it amusing but wasn't willing to laugh in front of the others. Sure, he would throw a smirk here and there, but he never laughed in front of the other members. Kisame gripped the fork in his hand, bending it. It was a good thing that Itachi was between them, or he would have jumped at her full-force. He hated it when she even mentioned his shoulder. He was slightly humiliated, even though he had won. For some random shinobi to just come in and inflict serious damage on him… it just pissed him off. Many had already begun to snigger. She'd make it up to him later.

A few days passed, and Kaiya was actually tested in the field. While Zetsu was good at surveillance, he was doing something else a long way off. So Itachi, who's Sharingan were quite useful for infiltration situations, was going to be paired with Kaiya for once. Normally, Pain didn't break up pairs, but this time would have to be an exception. Kaiya hadn't been given an "official" Akatsuki cloak yet, but after this, she would probably get one. But, the previous day, she had gotten a message from Konoha, saying something about a rescue mission. God they were so stupid! Had she not told them that she was fine? She had, and she sent one angry as hell message back, telling them not to. This was Konoha's chance to infiltrate Akatsuki. She was competent enough to take care of herself. And, so far, nothing exceedingly deadly had happened to her. But she left with Itachi, hiding what had pissed her off so. He was relatively quiet for most of the first day's journey. This little escapade would take place three days away, and there were plenty of small villages along the way, all of which they would have to stay at secretly because of the close proximity to Amegakure. They travelled for a full day, and, luckily, they'd be able to sleep on beds for their entire trip. They had travelled all day, along the road, and hadn't met anybody. Some of the roads in the area were rarely used anyway. They checked into the hotel quietly, Itachi clearly wearing his cloak, and unafraid to do so. Even with being so close to Akatsuki, some were oblivious to their existence. It was a two bed hotel room, with one bathroom. She basically threw her stuff down on the bed nearest the window and jumped into the bathroom first, before Itachi even set foot into the room. **"Called it!" **She just needed a shower. For someone who could morph into animals, she hated being dirty, even in the least. No, she wasn't a germaphobe, but she just didn't like to feel grimy. Itachi couldn't help but roll his eyes as he unpacked a few things and started looking over supplies. _'Women and their extreme cleanliness,'_ he thought as he pulled a few shuriken out of his bag. He heard the shower turn on. Yep, she'd be in there for a while. But he was surprised when, five minutes later, she stepped out with dry hair and ready for bed. **"What?" **she asked. Shorts and a t-shirt. That was her usual. She had to ask that question a lot to him. Normally, she couldn't tell what he was thinking. The man had no facial expressions. **"Just surprised that you're out of there so fast,"** he said as he got up and walked past her into the bathroom. **"Called it," **he said before shutting the door. **"Don't mock me!"**

The only answer was running water. He took much longer than she did. _'Vain,' _she said. But he walked out of the bathroom soon after that, fully dressed and with his hair untied and damp. **"You should dry that," **she said, lifting her face from the book that she had been flipping through at a rapid pace. **"You'll catch a cold." **Silence, and then: **"And you're worried about that?" **he asked, just standing there. **"Not particularly," **she said with a shrug going back to her book, her icy blue eyes skimming it rapidly. She was a fast reader. She wasn't sure what happened next; truth be told, she wasn't paying that much attention. But the book was pulled out of her hand, and she grabbed after it in vain. The dark colored nails and the ringed hand holding it pulled it away tauntingly. She felt an arm slink around her waist and pulled her close. The book dropped a few feet away and landed on the covers of the mattress and the taunting hand came up to her face, grabbing her under the chin and pulling her face gently up to meet a set of warm lips. She was shocked, but she didn't pull away. She froze eyes wide. Her heart skipped a beat. And he pulled away. **"You know, I never got to finish what I started in that kitchen," **Itachi whispered to her. When he had taken care of her arm, her gesture had been sweet. But he didn't want sweet. Not right now. His pacifistic behavior was shattered. He was on his elbows and knees above her, wearing what he normally wore under his Akatsuki cloak. A V-neck t-shirt and blue pants, and he still wore that necklace. _'Has he always worn that?'_ she thought. She didn't say anything, but her breath was a bit heavier than she thought it needed to be. But, before she could calm it, he bent down again, planting his lips on hers again. This kiss was soft… softer than she initially thought it was. She closed her eyes slowly, bringing her arms up from around her stomach and wrapping them around his neck, slipping them under his hair slowly. She couldn't help it. He realized that she had long nails. _'Noted,'_ he thought. Those might prove difficult to overcome. She moved her legs underneath him, causing him to shift his weight. He slipped his hand under her back again, pulling her up towards him, and the kiss became more feverish. His tongue brushed her lips, basically asking permission. She sighed, granting, and he slipped his tongue between her soft lips. She wanted an intake of air. No she wouldn't have it, not while he was in control. Before she knew it, he had her sitting on his lap, one of her legs on either side of his hips, bent at the knee He pulled away, tilting his head to the side, giving her _that _look. You know the one. That "I won" look. But it was gone in a second, replaced by his usual emotionless gaze. **"Don't give me that look,"** she said. **"What look,"** he said, playing coy. She had seen it.** "Don't mess with me, Uchiha."** God, he gave her the oddest urges to slap him and hold him at the same time.** "Don't call me that," **he huffed, grabbing at her dark hair and making a slight pulling motion backwards. Her neck was fully exposed. She wasn't fighting back. Not yet. He kissed under her chin, littering her neck with kisses and, when he finally reached her collarbone, his tongue ventured upward, ending at her chin bone again. He let go of her hair, his hands venturing down her back now. With nobody to interrupt them, he could do whatever. Her breathing hadn't slowed in the least.

"**So what, you're… trying to… seduce an agreement… out of me?"** she managed to gasp out, bringing her head back to its normal position. He breathed out a laugh. **"If necessary,"** he said. The setting sun filtered through the window, filling the room with a reddish-gold hue, contrasting oddly with her eyes, but littering her pale skin with the same hue. She felt the shivers running through her body at his touch. He smirked at her, looking even sexier than he already did as he slipped his hands under the back of her t-shirt and resting on the small of her back. The sun's last flitting lights winked out, leaving them in darkness. The only light flooding into the room was through the bathroom's open door. She looked down at him from the position on his lap, giving him a coy grin. **"Well, you shan't get it,"** she said. **"Oh?"** He tossed her back onto the bed and was on top of her in an instant, just like before. She let him kiss her again, the same as before, him exploring her mouth. His hand was on her waist, and slowly moved down to her thigh, pulling it up and around him. But she just had to stop it there. **"Stop…."** His eyes met hers. **"Why?"** he asked, not really paying any heed to her. She pushed on his chest with her hands, digging her nails into his shirt and he could feel them embed in his skin. . **"STOP." **And he stopped. She meant her threat. Kaiya was prepared to push him back into the wall and defend herself if necessary. His dark eyes were hidden from her. Silence. **"Kaiya?"** He felt a hand on his lips. He caught the blue glint in her eyes. They were icy blue, hazy. He moved over, lying next to her. He didn't really know if he was just rejected because she was tired or because she really didn't want him. The latter definitely wouldn't be the case, not with her behavior that night. All the same, he didn't really care when her head rested against his chest. He let out a sigh. _She _used to do that a lot. For some random woman, she made him think about his past a lot. His right arm curled around her thin waist, and his left hand twirled around her head, weaving into her hair. He heard her breathing slow, none too quickly, and before he knew it she was asleep. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling slowly and exhaling at the same speed. She smelled like scented soap. And he was about to fall asleep himself when he felt a leg wrap around his own. Her arms encircled his upper torso, and he let her press herself farther against him. He tightened his grip on her as well. _'Great,'_ he thought. She was a spooner. This would be fun.

Luckily, nothing had happened that night. He forgot to set any traps on the door. She had preoccupied his time. But she was the first one awake, finding herself encircled in Itachi's embrace. She looked up from his chest, and his sleeping face greeted hers. It may have been one of the only times that she would see him that way, unless this happened again. His lids were lightly closed, and she could hear the slow intake of air that was emitted softly later on. His hair was still untied, and he must have gone to bed the exact way he had come out of the bathroom. He would have terrible bed head. The start of the sun lit the world toward the window, but it couldn't be seen. The mountains where it had set the day before were still dark. She lifted her hand to his face and touched his cheek. She didn't really know why. Maybe it was just because she felt like it was necessary. A confirming touch maybe? She wondered if it was real, because she had never had it before. She didn't even want to think of Konoha at this point. Knowing what they did to him and how she really loathed most of the place anyway didn't really turn her on to the thought of thinking about it. He shifted under the touch, but he didn't open his eyes if he was awake. He just settled again and breathed in deeply. She wanted to get up, move around, so she had to shift into something small, something that could walk without transferring much weight. All she had to do was think about it. He wouldn't even feel it. Her skin changed to fur in a dark cloud, and she shrank to about the size of his forearm. The soft paw pads slowly pulled at the sheets of the bed, dragging the hind legs and tail with them. With virtually no weight transference, she slipped off of the bed and jumped onto the windowsill, letting the bushy tail curl around the delicate paws as she watched the world wake up. She liked doing that. It was fun to see that start of the day, especially if one was in an unfamiliar place. She licked her left paw and ran it over her ear, purring to herself. Her sleek, long, black fur shone in the reflection of sunlight from the window across the street. And she flicked an ear back when she heard movement but she knew it was only Itachi.

He looked up from his position on the bed and didn't find her there. He flicked his eyes upward and saw the black cat sitting on the windowsill. So, she had slipped away? He sat up on the mattress and swung his legs over the side, stretching a bit before getting up and walking around the bed to the window. He searched around, gathering a small piece of string from the floor and stood behind the cat. It didn't look at him, but he soon got its attention by swinging the string in front of its face. Kaiya let out a meow, not talking as of yet. She swatted a paw at it, catching it on a claw before yanking on it a bit, only to have it pulled away again. She couldn't help it. If she was one animal or another, she would have a weakness of that animal. A cat would chase a string; a dog would chase a ball, etc. Itachi smiled, snatching her up with one hand. **"Hey," **she mewled. But she allowed her ear to be scratched anyway. She purred, nuzzling his hand. He shook his head. She was adorable. She changed back into a human in his arms and her feet touched the ground just barely. He was taller than she was, though he was a short individual, but she was far shorter. **"We should get going,"** she said with a smile. Not what he was expecting, but whatever. He let her slip away, and she gathered her things. He tied back his hair and pulled his cloak out of his bag, giving it one good shake to relieve it of wrinkles, and slipped it over his shoulders. He buttoned it up as Kaiya made last minute checks around the room. She gathered her book off of the edge of the bed and stuffed it in her bag last. She unlocked the door and opened it, stepping out into the hallway first. Itachi followed behind, locking it back and travelling down the hallway behind her. It was like nothing had ever happened, which was the way it should have been as far as work was concerned. But he still followed the sway of her hips down the hallway. They checked out and began to leave the village. But that didn't go as well as they planned. A few shinobi roamed the streets, and they both ducked into a back alley. Itachi's cloak fluttered around the corner before disappearing. **"Did you see that?"** one of them asked. There was no answer, but Kaiya felt pursued. Both she and Itachi took off without saying a word, jumping over the back wall without sound. They fled into the surrounding woods, weaving through the trees in an attempt to ditch their pursuers. Kaiya leaped over a fallen log and pointed up ahead, motioning to the tree tops where the foliage was thick. They set their ambush there, Kaiya positioning herself behind Itachi. All three shinobi struck the limb at the same time, only to be lost in a frenzy of black fur and red clouds. Two went down easily under the paws of the blue-eyed wolf and the other two were trapped against the tree, pinned with a few kunai. **"What the hell!" **Hadn't there been a girl with this guy earlier? **"Silence!" **the wolf growled into his ear. **"Well, what are we supposed to do with them?" **she asked, turning to her mission partner. He gave her a look. Oh this was going to be fun.

**This chapter is a bit longer than the others, but whatever. I'd love to know how this is going and how much you guys like it ^^ Review plz!**


End file.
